rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Breeds/Human-Mahjarrat
This page serves as a source of information about the creatures resulting from Mahjarrat crossbreeding with humans, often called Half-Mahjarrat, Halfjarrat, Hujarrat, and other such variations of the words "human," "half," and "Mahjarrat." The safest term which will rarely if ever be misunderstood for referring to these creatures is Human-Mahjarrat Crossbreed. Editors are invited to freely contribute to the contents of this page with constructive additions. A Brief History Human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds have made very little impression on history, largely as a byproduct of the superior attitude with which most Mahjarrat view the human population. The only instance of such a creature ever surviving long enough and becoming remarkable enough to be remembered by history appears in Moia, the daughter of the Mahjarrat Lucien who spent 500 years searching for the Mahjarrat Bilrach only to eventually encounter the god Zamorak himself and become his General at the turn of the Sixth Age and the coming of the second God Wars. While it is possible other human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds were created experimentally or otherwise throughout Gielinorian history, they were all killed, hidden, or remained undiscovered to history keepers through time. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about human-Mahjarrat cross-breeds which are either widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community or clearly supported by in-game content. *Human-Mahjarrat appear physically to be a cross between their two parent species. **They have fairly human stature with respect to height, weight, and build. **They have skin that is more similar to that of a Mahjarrat than that of a human; rather than the yellow, orange, and brown hues of humanity, their skin hues range more in the dusty reds, as evidenced by Moia's skin. It is also possible that, like Mahjarrat, they can have pearly white skin instead of reds and purples. **They have tribe-like markings on their faces, especially on their foreheads and under their eyes. **Their scleras (normally called "the whites of your eyes") are black. *Human-Mahjarrat are capable of absorbing energy from certain sources much like their Mahjarrat parents, though they typically have a hard time holding on to that power over time. *They are capable of using short-distance teleportation like their Mahjarrat parents. *They are capable of probing and wiping the memories of human victims while making physical contact. *Because of their human lineage, half-Mahjarrat are often recognized as having more "humanity," or being more prone to sympathy and morality, than their Mahjarrat parents. *Human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds have a lifespan beyond that of natural humans. They can live to be at least 500 years before dying of old age, possible 100 or 200 years longer. In addition, a human-Mahjarrat who suffers from old age can be restored to a prime state by absorbing great amounts of power. Debated Lore This section addresses details about human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This may be because of conflicting or insufficient information in-game. It may also be because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds can be taught and learn how to retain energy and power that they absorb, so that it no longer slips through their fingers. Bilrach suggests that he can teach Moia how to hold on to the power she obtains from the portals deep in Daemonheim, but no information is given about whether or not he met success. *The crowns of their heads, like humans, are rounded and grow hair. Official, in-game content reinforces this. However, some pieces of concept art have featured Moia with Mahjarrat-like horn-ridges protruding through her hair and some players choose to recognize this trait in addition to hair growth. *They have a naturally high capacity for magic. This appears to be the case in Nadir, but may simply be a byproduct of the extreme overload of magical energy Moia recieved from draining nearby portals. *Some players hypothesize that half-jarrat, much like they theorize for full Mahjarrat, have a shorter growth period before maturity than humans as an adaptation to the dangerous, war-like plane Mahjarrat originate from. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced roleplayers often bestow their half-jarrat characters but that aren't actually evidenced on RuneScape. *Human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds are not naturally telepathic like their Mahjarrat parents. In the story Nadir, Lucien is annoyed by the fact that Moia calls him and Zemouregal to the ritual site simply because she wants to report findings to him. Later, he gives her a communication device so that she may speak to him from a distance in the future. *They are not capable of shape-shifting like their Mahjarrat parents. Moia describes herself as a useful spy because she has learned to create convincing disguises. Even still, she is discovered at least once during the events of Nadir because of her inhuman eyes. Were she capable of naturally shapeshifting, these events would not have conspired. **As a byproduct of this, human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds are easily identified apart from humans and will not easily blend in if, say, walking the streets of Varrock. These individuals need to make extra efforts, such as the use of gnomish illusion mechanisms or cosmetics, if they wish to disguise themselves in human civilizations. It may also be possible to convince gullible characters of excuses like, "I'm human, this is just how the Karoozhi tribe looks is all," because mutations like this have happened before. *Though human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds come with a default skillset as a byproduct of their lineage, they are free to study or specialize in other abilities in the same way that humans are. *While these individuals are capable of probing and wiping memories as well as using short-distance teleportation, players are advised to use these with caution as they are very easily overpowered abilities and can quickly cause protest, hesitation, and disagreement in roleplay. Other *Though barely any of these crossbreeds exist in lore and though the only known crossbreed, Moia, was rejected by her Mahjarrat father as useless and weak, the creation and loving rearing of such individuals becomes much more realistic and likely in role-play under the conditions of the Divisional Split Theory. Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Crossbreeds